


And maybe if I continue watching, I'll lose the traits that worry me

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Apocalypse, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Superpower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: Diego falls out with Vanya and Allison over their post-apocalyptic, self-improvement psychobabble.Stumbling in on a physical demonstration of their concept of self-care changes his perspective.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And maybe if I continue watching, I'll lose the traits that worry me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electra_XT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/gifts).



> It's been a while and this wasn't what I expected it to be, but the Hargreeves siblings navigating life post-apocalypse made sense in this topsy turvy alternative timeline we seem to be existing in right now. 
> 
> For Electra, who writes all of the Hargreeves' messy, tangled, beautifully flawed relationships like no other. 
> 
> Title is from New Perspective by Panic! At The Disco. Give it a listen while you read.

Diego steps over the threshold of the Academy quietly, treading lightly as he stalks deeper into the building’s confines.

_Fuck._

He pauses as he catches himself doing it, wincing as his combat boot clad foot lands too hard on the tiles, disrupting the stifling silence that represents everything he hates about this relic of his former life.

“There’s no need to sneak around anymore.”

He can practically feel Luther’s too heavy hand on his shoulder and brushes it off. 

Things were never going to return to the way they had been –one big bang that had eviscerated their world, their home as they had known it, had seen to that. But the Hargreeves siblings had succeeded as dear old dead Dad had hoped, getting their ragtag team of super misfits back together to weather out the apocalypse.

“Escape the alternative timeline, save the sister with unprecedented, unparalleled power, restore the planet to its former chaotic, beautiful, damaged fucking glory.” Klaus had surmised upon their return, distractedly swishing the skirt that had been his first priority after eons of being restricted, both physically and spiritually, in traditionally masculine attire. 

“Deep.” Allison said, quirking her eyebrow, still managing to maintain a flawless arch despite months of self-grooming neglect. She tilted her head towards Ben, all of them more attuned to his responses than ever now his presence was corporeal. He shook his head despairingly.

Diego snorted, which was his way of saying the sentiment was almost poetic in his own overdramatised, scatter brained way.

“You’ve time travelled across multiple timelines and that cliched drivel is the best thing you could come up with? I’d say I’m disappointed but you set the bar impossibly low.” Five replied, irritated, before zapping himself out of the room.

“He said he was going to work on that.” Vanya supplied a little too quickly, interrupting the brief silence that had settled uneasily amongst them. Pauses, thinking the words over carefully with a concentrated frown. Clarifying her thoughts, processing her emotions before casting them away, shutting them down as the rest wait patiently like she’s some sort of oracle imparting her wisdom. 

“ _Like it matters_.” Diego thinks, but doesn’t say, derisively. He doesn’t look at her, because even after all this time, the petrified whites of her eyes still make him want to rip them out of their sockets.

After “the accident” as it had come to be cutely referred to, the rest of the siblings had returned, at least physically, as before. Vanya’s disfigurement had remained. A permanent, horrific reminder of everything she’s destroyed even as they attempt to rebuild some semblance of a normal life in the crumpled ruins of their former home.

The others make pointed eye contact. Diego ignores her, like he did before she ended the world. Shuts out the imaginary chorus of his siblings (or his that his conscience?) in his head chanting that she does matter.

 _One of us, one of us_. 

“Well, not explicitly but it was inferred. The teleporting thing rather than the smart-ass comeback thing.” Vanya finishes, finally.

Diego watches their responses, the uninitiated cop in him assessing the unspoken. Luther opens his mouth before closing it, nodding emphatically. His enormous arms cross over his huge chest, a classic authoritarian posture from the time before. Self-consciously uncrosses them, relaxes his too-wide stance.

“Hmm.”

It must be exhausting, being so hyper-aware of your own body language. He’s trying so hard, a soldier walking too rigidly down the street pretending to be a civilian, an alien mirroring the natives on a foreign planet.

It hits him suddenly, painfully, a kidney shot you didn’t see coming or being clipped with a jab you think that you’ve dodged, that he misses Number One. Dad’s smug little protégé, the team leader whose idea of emotional support was barking parroted directives. The cold kindness of the sparring partner who would smash him around the train room, inflicting wounds that made the hurt inside them bearable as Mom patched them up with cold, mechanical hands.

He misses that dick more than he can stand the big guy in front of him, acting like a brother first and lord commander of their lives second like they’d always secretly wanted, and it makes him sick. 

“And drinking less.” Ben added supportively, snapping Diego out of his depressing recollections and dragging the rest of the room’s attention with it.

He visibly fights the urge to shrink back into his hoodie, the wall, non-existence, when every head in the room turns over-attentively in his direction. “D-down to one pitcher a day…baby steps.” 

“Zeesh, someone tied their school tie too tight this morning. Does someone need a good underage orgasm or what?” Klaus laughed suddenly, entering the conversation far too late, gesturing at the spot where Five had been.

Diego shakes his heavy head at the memory as he wanders the halls, letting his feet lead for once as his mind wanders in the familiar halls. It’s strangely refreshing after being on the streets all night. The barest grimace of a smile pulls at the corner of his lips, dragging the ridge of his scar half a centimetre closer to his heart.

The other siblings hadn’t picked up the conversational sleight of hand, but Diego didn’t miss the trick. Before he was The Séance, Klaus’ superpower had always been commanding the attention of the room. Doing it for Ben’s benefit just shows how far he’s come already, that he may have surpassed all of them in his growth before this stupid self-help kick had even begun. 

“Right, right, no more deflecting through sarcasm.” Klaus admonished himself before anyone else could with a roll of his eyes, “Self-improvement is beyond dull.”

“I’m with you, bro.” Diego had agreed, going so far as to clap Klaus on the shoulder before turning to leave the room.

“Typical.” Allison replied to his back dismissively, immediately causing his hackles to raise.

“Problem?” Diego countered, spinning on his heel. Allison crosses her arms across her chest stubbornly, removing her hand from where it was resting on Vanya’s shoulder to do so. Since when had they become the touchy-feely sideshow of sisterhood?

“Come on guys, don’t fight in front of Ben.” Luther interjected lamely. The muscles in his huge neck were straining, as though it was a physical effort to stop himself from getting involved.

“You do realise I’ve watched you idiots bumble through your entire messed up existences, right?” Ben deadpanned, before paling when he realised that he said that out loud and there’s that quick dry wit that they all missed so dearly when he was gone. Klaus claps his hands in delight, thriving amongst the chaos.

“Let’s get ready to rumbleeeeeee!”

“After everything we’ve all been through, you seriously have nothing to contribute to this?” Allison demanded furiously, gesturing to the circle jerk of trust that their siblings have created.

“If you’re New Earth’s resolution is to be less of a bitch, you should try harder.” Diego replied savagely, smirking when Allison’s lips tremble with barely concealed rage.

“Enough, Diego.”

Vanya had stood up suddenly to the entire room’s surprise, stepping in front of Allison like she might be prepared to start something.

“Easy there, world ender. Surviving one apocalypse was enough for this lifetime.” Diego snapped, raising his hands mockingly in surrender, discarding her contribution with the ease that he might disperse one of his knives.

“Low blow.” Ben whistled to himself, still talking as though no one could hear him, as Klaus genuinely gasped.

Vanya remained silent for a moment, assessing him with a detached coolness.

“Too soon?” Diego prodded, gritting his teeth. He’s strangely on edge all of a sudden, hand itching toward the knife holster on his hip.

The others might still see their kid sister in front of them, blinded by the outward vulnerability she still carries. She’s no different to the reformed criminals he spends his night hunting in the street. They’re all the same – pleading their innocence and begging for mercy even when they’re caught in the act.

He remembers her for what she was (faker, betrayer) and sees her for what she is (volatile, dangerous).

“Just imagining how satisfying it would be to make you scream when I tear you apart…”

Her wry smile shows that she knows that he knows.

“Kinky.” Klaus snickered, ever the comedian.

“As always, completely misreading the mood.” Ben whispered.

“Come get some.” Diego beckoned, hands raised now in challenged.

“With my mind.” Vanya grinned. Her tiny white teeth flash, a second of predatory intensity, before concealing themselves behind her thin-lipped smile.

“Oh shit, son!” Klaus hissed. 

Responding to the threat, Diego stepped forward with every intention of following through. Luther planted a tennis racket sized palm in his chest as Allison dragged Vanya, who hadn’t moved a muscle, by the shoulder and pulled her back to lean against the couch.

“Same old Diego,” Vanya laughed, all lightness. The reverberation made the chandelier above their heads and all the glass in the house rattle ominously, “Can dish it out, but can’t take it.”

“Anytime you want, sweetheart. You know where to find me.” Diego said, pushing away from Luther with too much force.

“Next time we’re doing group therapy, don’t bother to inviting me. I’m out.”

“Personally, I’m impressed, Diego. Really stepping your commitment to the family unit!” Klaus called after him as he exits, innuendo dripping from his tone as he giggles, “If you’re off to help Five relieve some tension, can I be next in line for vigilante hand job?”

“Disgusting.”

“You think that’s bad? Imagine having Klaus as your only link to reality…”

“Didn’t we talk about boundaries?”

Diego blinks, hazily pulled out of his recollection from weeks ago. He’s wound up just outside of the main living area, feet subconsciously dragging him in the direction of the most comfortable of the mansion’s lounges.

It’s his favourite spot to nap in the afternoon sunlight after a hard night pounding the pavement. Mom would always drape a blanket over him. His siblings constantly give him shit about it but he couldn’t less.

“Get a job then we’ll talk!” He would shoot back, balling up in the blanket and rolling over to bury his face into the cushions.

“Mopping floors is just a cover. Criminal activity doesn’t count as a profession. Saving the world? Same. Sorry Luther!” Klaus hissed with a cackle as Ben sighed, long suffering as Mom would shoo them away.

He’s so zonked that he’s almost inside the atrium when a feminine laugh alerts his dead ass brain to the fact that the room is already occupied. Knows he should be past all this now, even as he freezes before sliding himself behind a column out of sight. Tells himself he’ll just wait for the right moment to appropriately exit the room. 

“Old habits die hard.” He thinks to himself.

Since their return, the family had been dedicated to spending more time together. The majority of the siblings had moved back into their ancestral home. Naturally, Diego was the only one who had flat out refused to give up his own place.

“I need space to do me.” He had said when the others had questioned his decision.

It wasn’t a lie. He needed privacy to maintain his vigilante lifestyle or, if he wasn’t going to go down that path in future, in the name of “self-betterment”, to decide what the hell he was going to do next.

Distance was also necessary to appreciate his siblings more after years (decades, a century?) in close proximity with them during their time travelling stint.

He felt bad about the blow up between him and his sisters though. The relationship between the three of them hadn’t always been this volatile.

Allison had always had that dismissive, sexy-and-I-know-it bitchy thing going on which kind of did it for him and drove him up the wall in equal measure. Diego was a straight shooter and the girl that always got what she wanted appreciated the brutal frankness, deep down. As Number Two and Three, their natural competitiveness gave them a begrudging respect for each other, both of them more alike than they’d ever care to admit.

Despite being the forgotten sister growing up, Vanya and he had bonded, particularly after Five’s disappearance. She was cute and sharp witted and her ordinariness only made her more endearing, appealed to his developing hero complex. They bonded over a shared love of music and had gone so far as acquiring instruments, playing terribly and planning to start a punk band together.

That had all gone away when Allison had left to pursue her empty dreams of stardom and Vanya had shared her tell-all expose on their family with the world.

Getting cut up about the past when they’d been here, there, back again, was stupid. He was being stupid.

“Stop being a creep.” Diego told himself, setting his shoulders and preparing to step out and announce his presence.

As much as he hated the touchy-feely crap, he meant to set things right with his sisters or whatever they were to each other now, start rebuilding their relationships.

“You’re such a tease,” Vanya says with a low chuckle.

Diego stills, brow cocking in interest. It would be rude to interrupt – something, something, invalidation of feelings. Who knows, maybe he might learn something in communication but keeping his mouth shut for once? If he doesn’t pass out from boredom or exhaustion first. Since leaving the Academy, he’s slept in worse spots.

“Excuse me?” Allison’s laughter echoes of the high walls, brighter than the late afternoon light spilling through the dusty windows.

“You know Luther could wander in here at any second and spontaneously combust a nut, right?” 

Needing a visual to go along with the statement, Diego takes the chance to peek out from where he is hidden in the pylon’s shadow. Vanya is lying up on the couch, thumbing distractedly through a huge volume propped up on her knees. Allison is sprawled out on a yoga mat in front of her.

The two women don’t notice him, too wrapped up in their exchange.

“This is a shared, safe space. I can work out where ever I want…just like you can wander in here half way through, pretending to read.” Allison replies airily.

She lowers herself from a plank position and moves gracefully into upward facing dog. The motion pushes her chest skyward, accentuating it as her back arches. Diego doesn’t miss the way her ass squeezes as she pushes her upper body away from the floor. The teeny, tiny black booty shorts she’s chosen to squeeze herself into make it hard to miss.

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Vanya says, deliberately obtuse, setting the huge volume aside and sitting up, elbows casually on her knees.

Diego’s sleep deprived eyes might be seeing things, but he is sure that her eyes slip for a second, only a second, downwards. Allison has always had phenomenal breasts and they’d be impossible to avoid, all pushed up in that prettily criss-crossed sports bra.

He rubs his eyes. Fuck, he needs to get laid.

The silence that sits between them is comfortable, but oddly charged. Maybe their dynamic wasn’t as comfortable as he had thought it to be?

“Cute outfit.” Vanya comments offhandedly, rolling up the sleeves of her button down as she casually observes the taller woman’s form.

“Thanks… you like?” Allison asks as she transitions into downward dog, lengthening her caramel coloured arms deliciously. 

“The aqua really makes your tits pop.”

Diego nearly chokes. Girl talk has really changed since they were teenagers. He’s suddenly extremely interested in where this conversation is going. Objectively, from a social observation perspective. He knew they had always been candid with each other, but this was taking it to another level.

Allison giggles in response, preening at the compliment but focusing on setting the stretch.

Diego stifles a groan as her perfectly sculpted ass sits high in the air, practically presenting itself.

“Are the boy shorts too much?” She asks, face down, ass up.

“Might be a better question for Klaus. I’m hardly the go-to on sartorial advice.” Vanya replies, wiping her hands nervously on her black jeans before returning to gaze at the aforementioned strip of material.

“Come on, I value your input! Woman to woman. Be honest.” Allison presses, returning to kneeling.

With control, she lowers herself flat onto the mat. Diego watches, mesmerised, as she plants her hands firmly on her lower back for support before lifting her legs over her head. The movement ends with a hold, her toes pointing ballerina like into the floor to stabilise.

“They look really supportive for their…you know…size.” Vanya ends lamely, dark eyes trailing the defined line from the tips of her manicured toes, straining calves, shaking muscular thighs back to that mouth-watering ass, poised on display. 

Diego’s dick twitches traitorously with interest. When they were kids, she used this shit all the time to show off her athletic prowess, smugly leaving the boys practically drooling into their train uniforms from all available orifices.

“Wow, what an aesthetic.” Allison huffs out a laugh, voice high and strained.

Diego shove a hard palm into his cock, willing it down and unable to help himself when the pressure of his hand only makes the desire to move more enticing. He knows it’s wrong but he can practically taste the sweat coming off her, imagine it pooling between her tits and in her crotch like it used to when they were training, staining the material. It should be gross, but his appreciation for physical capability had meant that sweaty little gym bodies had always done it for him, even as a horny teenager.

“Sorry, I’m kind of distracted by your… flexibility.” Vanya confesses, vulnerability plain in her voice, “How long did it take you… to be able to perfect that position?”

“You’re flattering me now. Fuck…this isn’t as easy as it used to be!” Allison breathes out, hissing as she shudders, attempting to firm up the hold as fatigue starts to set in.

Vanya hums appreciatively, considerately allowing her to concentrate.

Fuck it – Diego tests the waters by twisting his palm against his rapidly hardening dick through his pants. The drag of friction from his combat leathers and his cottons brief is a delicious relief from the pressure building up from the base.

He huffs out a quiet sigh, cursing himself when he realises he was just shy of too loud on the exhale. Vanya’s freaky white eyes flick his direction, frown gently creasing her brow as she stares intently towards the door.

Shit.

He’s saved by circumstance when Allison squeals loudly.

“Fuck, I’m stuck. Give a sister a hand and help me down?”

“No problem.”

Vanya dutifully helps untuck her legs from over her head, both women laughing when they go down in a jumble of limbs before righting themselves.

“You okay?” Vanya asks, concern evident in her voice as she leans over Allison who, now flat on her back, begins the process of cooling down.

“Just a little stiff. I really need to warm up more before that.”

“You’re not the only one.” Diego huffs to himself, fisting a hand down the front of his pants. His head hits the pylon with a smack and he can’t even bring himself to care. The only throbbing he’s focused on is the head of his cock when he gets his calloused fingers around the base, giving a hard warning tug.

He desperately needs to rub one out and it’s been so long (Patch – don’t go down that path…) that his self-control is slipping fast. He’s already veered dramatically into what his sister would call “irredeemable shit” territory. What’s one more broken boundary?

“Why do you do it?” Vanya wonders rather than asks, “Dad always made training such a chore - I’m amazed you’d ever want to put your body though anything like that again.”

Allison considers for a second, twisting before flexing one limber leg over one hip.

“Training always helped me feel in control of my own body…gave me my own autonomy, kind of thing, even if Dad was calling the shots on my powers,” She says finally, voice quiet and low as if sharing a secret.

“I get it.” Vanya nods, brushing her free hanging hair out of her face, “Music was the same for me. Like he gave it to me, but the expression was all mine.”

“Right?” Allison hums supportively, switching sides, face grimacing slightly with the effort, “Ever since having Claire, my hips have been so tight. Long days waiting around on movie sets did not improve the situation.”

“It’s a pain in the ass, but it helps.” Vanya folds her hands into her lap and glances down at them like she shouldn’t be staring.

“If this whole experience has taught me anything, it’s that not everything worth having has to come easy…”

Diego tunes out for a second, shutting his eyes and focusing on his breathing and letting out a relieved sigh. If the conversation continues down this monotonous route, it might be an automatic boner killer. Which would be convenient, because it’s not like he can leave now. His pride won’t allow him to not wait this out. He would rather sever one of his own limbs than have to suffer through the petty girl gang teasing that would follow.

“Oww, shit. Would you mind helping me stretch this out?” Allison gasps, paint evident in the pitch of her voice.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Diego groans to himself, taking a deep breath before peeking out from behind the pylon again.

“Of course. What…uh…do I do?” Rustling as Vanya moves to standing.

Under careful instruction, Vanya grabs Allison’s foot, pressing it into her abdomen before leaning forward, pushing it towards her head from where she lays on the floor.

“Stand down.” Diego tells himself and wow, he really is delirious if he’s basically talking to himself, but needs must. This is kind of like amateur porn, but not the good kind. Low budget, poor lighting, bad camera angles, average spank bank material.

“What if Vanya was on her knees and they were both naked?” A filthy, velveteen voice that sounds oddly like Klaus if he were a phone sex operator in the back of his head supplies unhelpfully.

Fuck.

“You’re seriously winning me over to physical activity. Why am I paying for therapy again?” Vanya jokes as Allison sighs in relief, the muscle in her leg lengthening as the spasms reduce.

“But there are so many benefits!” Allison protests, not to be dissuaded, “What about the endorphins?”

“I thought that’s what my medication is…used to be for.” Vanya stumbles, the whites of her eyes intensifying as she frowns slightly, loosening her hold momentarily.

“You mean the drugs that used to suppress your powers?” Allison snorts, wincing when Vanya intensifies the pressure, “Yeah, I bet they made you feel wonderful.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there.” Vanya concedes, glancing off into the distance in thought “Everything was quieter, which could be good, but also a lot duller.”

“Do you feel better being off them?” Allison asks, direct in her usual manner.

“It’s been an adjustment. It can be overwhelming at times.” Vanya says, wrapping both hands around Allison’s foot, “I went from being numb to feeling literally everything…like having the volume turned up on your life, you know?”

“That must be…a lot.”

“This is why we drink, right?”

“Cheers to that! Is it wine time yet?” Allison’s smile is dazzling, but her mind refocuses on the original point, “Hey, you know, that is exactly why this sort of thing would be super beneficial for you. It would give you some quiet to concentrate on, sort of channel all those feelings…”

Diego yawns. Sisterhood, yes.

“…Plus, when you finish, you kind of have this high – like you’re relaxed and re-energised at the same time.” Allison muses, “You know, kind of the way you feel after a really intense orgasm.”

Diego is fairly sure that he and Vanya choke on cue like they’d been practising for it.

“Oh crap, sorry.” Vanya says, blushing as she catches Allison’s foot before dropping in completely, gently lowering her leg to the ground. She kneels at her feet, looking down at the floor before glancing up shyly to meet the other woman’s gaze.

“What do we say about apologising?” Allison coaches, moving to an upright position.

“Fuck it.” Vanya smiles half-heartedly, looking no less uncomfortable. 

“So, between us, when was the last time you came?” Allison asks, crossing her legs neatly beneath her.

Diego feels his back start to heat up with sweat like he’s the one who’s been exerting himself. He can feel all the blood in his tired, confused body rushing to pool in his groin and he knows there’s no way he’s getting out of this now.

“It’s been a while.” Vanya confesses quietly.

“Really?” Allison breathes, mystified, “I don’t know if it was the lack of privacy or the whole saving the world thing, but I feel like I haven’t been able to stop since we got back.”

“Damn.” Vanya whistles.

Diego silently shares the sentiment. His hand wanders disobediently into the front of his pants. He flushes when he feels that the tip is already leaking profusely. Ever since he’s been back, he’s thrown himself into work in an attempt to establish some kind of normality after their entire lives were overturned. Avoided any kind of self-maintenance outside of training like a maniac, including…well…

“Seriously, how long?” Allison probes, her blonde curls bouncing as she leans forward attentively.

“Since…” Vanya trails off.

You’d think the mere suggestion of the psychopath who set in motion events that nearly got their whole family killed and the world to be obliterated would be a natural depressant for his libido, but no, Diego is clearly a masochist like that. The sudden spike of anger, fierce protectiveness that surges through his body only makes everything suddenly more intense.

“Right, now it’s my turn to say I’m sorry.” Allison concedes, all hand gestures and too-soft tone, so unlike her usual dominant persona, “I’m an idiot. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s cool.” Vanya promises, before continuing, “It’s just been a whole thing since stopping the meds and discovering my powers.”

“Do you want to?” Allison asks, looking Vanya directly in her petrified, pale eyes.

“Yeah, I mean, of course, I’ve wanted to.” Vanya laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear almost defensively, “I know I seem like an alien, but I’m still human…mostly…”

“No…of course…let me rephrase the question.” Allison says, steepling her long, thin fingers beneath her chin thoughtfully, “Do you want to… now?”

Oh fuck.

“No way.” This is the closest to breathlessness that Diego has ever been.

“I…what?” Vanya stammers, staring helplessly.

“I can help.”

This must be what if feels like to be rumoured. Allison’s voice is silken soft and beyond enticing as she moves slowly towards Vanya, who is frozen, on her hands and knees. And Diego is staring like he’s been bewitched, unable to tear his eyes away as Allison leans forward with all the confidence in the world and closes the space between their faces.

The kiss is gentle and chaste despite the obvious intention behind it. It takes Vanya a second to process, white eyes even more startled in their already shocked appearance before they close, and she responds, moving hesitantly.

Her pale, delicate hands move awkwardly from her sides, coming up to gentle rest of Allison’s upper arms, grasping gently before softly pushing her back.

Both women are panting gently for breath as they separate. 

“We can’t…” Vanya’s voice is almost pleading.

“Why not?” Allison huffs, frustration clear in her voice before she reigns it in with a shake of her head, the remnants of the inner impatient princess who always gets her way leaving her.

“I can’t.” Vanya continues, regretfully. Her hands are still holding Allison’s upper arms, as if enforcing the physical distance will make the urge go away.

“Look, I care about you and I just want to take care of you. Not push you into anything you don’t want to do.” Allison assures her softly. She reaches out to gently to brush the brown hair, grown out post-apocalypse, that’s spilling into her face behind her ear.

Vanya leans into the contact like a flower seeking the sun, before closing up again, tucking herself away protectively.

“If this isn’t mutual, then we can stop right now.” 

It takes all of Diego’s will power to force his hand to stutter to a halt. The clandestine feel of it, the sneaking around. It’s all too much, too familiar. A throwback to when they used to sneak around as horny kids and steal kisses and sometimes more, breaking curfews and their father’s expectations and each other’s young hearts. It was so wrong because they were raised as siblings, raised as a team, but fuck if it still doesn’t heat Diego up in the all the right places, real desire twisting in his gut. 

Vanya makes a broken, desperate sound like she can read Diego’s mind, like his pheromones are mixing with theirs to influence the intoxicating mood. She grabs Allison by a handful of her golden hair, hauling her in and dragging their bodies back together.

“I want to it’s just…everyone’s going to know…” Vanya moans. The glass cabinets creak in agreeance as she groans like a dying person when Allison breaks the contact to make her way down her neck, marking her up with her plush lips. 

“Think of this as a training exercise in self-restraint.” Allison giggles, pushing her backwards towards the couch bossily, “Sit up, on the edge.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Vanya jokes, edgy but compliant as she follows the instruction.

“Legs apart.”

Vanya’s legs fall open effortlessly and Diego widens his own stance, accommodating the painful ache between his own. His thighs flex deliciously with the burn of standing for far too long as he slides his hand back into his pants, giving his dick a few experimental tugs until it reaches full, no-turning-back-now hardness.

Allison yanks Vanya back to the edge of the lounge, unbutton her skin-tight black jeans as she toes of her sneakers. The pair of work in tandem to strip her of the offending article.

Vanya starts shakily undoing the top button of her shirt before Allison places a hand over hers.

“Leave the shirt in.”

“Okay.” Vanya replies, self-consciousness creeping into her tone.

Allison telegraphs it, chases it away by attacking her mouth with a confident laugh, hands expertly working to undone the collar and the first few buttons. The result leaves her deliciously underexposed, while still offering a tantalising flash of pale skin that Allison traces with a single finger.

“No bra?” Allison whistles, brows raising deviously.

“Not much to cover up.” Vanya replies breathily, self-deprecating even in her intimacy.

“I beg to differ.” Allison replies appreciatively, before ducking her head between the folds of material.

Diego bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound as he works his thumb over the fattened circumference of his head, smearing the wetness up and down his shaft. He nearly chokes on the obscenely slick sound he makes as he fucks up experimentally into his fist, dripping with need.

He can feel that his pants are stained with it and thinks faintly that if he’s this desperate for it after jerking off before he left home yesterday, Vanya’s arousal must be ruining the upholstery.

His view is obstructed but his imagination does the work, guided by the sounds Vanya is making. The gentle, barely suppressed moan as Allison works the flat of her tongue over the perky nipple, followed by a sharp inhale as she gentle nips the hardening bud into its peak.

“Fuck!” Vanya cries out sharply. A nearby ceramic vase moves for the first time in centuries, trembling on its ancient pedestal.

“Ssh…you don’t want everyone to hear us, do you?” Allison pulls back, beautiful smile sharpening suggestively.

“What can I do?” Vanya asks, helplessly as Allison moves further back, settling between her legs.

“Relax and try not to break anything that’s more than one hundred years old.” Allison demands, pushing her legs further apart.

“But you…” Vanya gestures, desperate to be of us, be involved, be worthy of the attention.

“I’m a giver, baby. I get off on this. Let me take care of it.”

Diego begins working himself into a lazy rhythm just as Allison slides her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them wetly like something out of one of his teenage dreams. Faintly wonders if Luther has been on the receiving end of her talented ministrations since they’ve returned. 

“What if someone comes?” Vanya protests weakly, mesmerised by the sight in front of her. Diego gets it, man. Even dressed down without the glamour or the use of her talented whispers, she’s still a freaking goddess wandering amongst blissed out mortals.

“Then I’ve done my job.” Allison smirks.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Vanya mumbles as Allison removes her fingers with a slick pop.

“Yeah? Show me.”

Vanya shifts back obediently in her seat, slipping her hand inside her underwear. Diego feels his body thrumming with how insanely turned on he is when he realises that she didn’t even bother to remove them, just pushed them to the side single-mindedly.

She sighs shakily as she begins to touch herself, unpractised fingers moving sensitively over the tender folds. The chandelier above their heads chimes as it shudders in time and as he increases his pace, Diego thinks that if the mansion ends up collapsing around them again, this wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

“Oh, shit…” Vanya groans, mouth falling prettily open as Allison sits back on her muscular haunches, openly admiring her own handy work.

“Uh uh, I said show me, not get off.” Allison reminds her with a wicked smile. She runs her tongue over her ridiculously plush lips subconsciously as Vanya nods and withdraws her hand.

Diego throws his head back against the pylon again, moving more insistently now, hips beginning to buck, chasing the friction. The air is thick with the scent of his spend already. He can practically smell Vanya’s, bittersweet as she presents her hand timidly for inspection.

“You’re way too easy.” Allison smiles sweetly, moving forward. She takes Vanya’s fingers in her mouth as if she were born to swallow, humming delightedly as she cleans her off.

“And you’re ridiculous.” Vanya gasps, disbelieving. The stained-glass window panes shudder and Diego’s cock spurts pre-come, jerking in approval as he whines in frustration.

Allison finishes before kissing her sweetly, slipping her tongue into Vanya’s mouth.

“You’re delicious. I was going to finger you, but patience isn’t my strong suit.” Allison mouths, hot and wet, before pulling off.

Without ceremony, she drops to all fours. Her golden head ducks beneath the fringe of Vanya’s shirt, disappearing between her legs.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Diego groans to himself, giving his balls a hard tug before going back to pumping his length.

The sight is beyond breathtaking. His restricted view only makes it more erotic, stimulating his other senses to set the rest of the scene.

“Fuck, Allison, don’t stop…” Vanya moans. Her body is already convulsing in anticipation, touch starved and desperate for release. Her shirt slips to the side, revealing a dusky nipple, pebbled in anticipation as her chest arches to the ceiling, away and into the contact.

Her hand grasps for a fistful of Allison’s golden curls, tugging lightly as her head bobs enthusiastically beneath the curtain of her shirt.

The hum of approval that the movement elicits reverberates through her whole body, vibrating from her cunt to the tip of her head.

She wails and Diego starts in alarm, hand stuttering in its rhythm when he hears the faint beginnings of a dull ringing begin to build in the air around them. It’s almost imperceptible, drowned out beneath the debauched sounds of their combined slickness, the muffled slurping coming from across the room.

Vanya jolts hard, almost completely upright, until a firm forearm across her abdomen pins her back down. After a minute or so, she’s writhing against the pleasure.

“More, can take more, please…” She gasps.

Fist a blurry, sodden mess as it jacks his hyper-sensitive dick, Diego can practically feel her shout when another finger (second, or third?) is added. Ignores the warmth spreading across his cheeks as he chases his own pleasure when he feels his own hole clench hungrily. 

The loud exclamation only intensifies the atmospheric pressure, seismic waves of powerful energy emanating as she twists and turns in the throes of the heat. The force of it is tangible, so strong in its pull that it physically pushes Diego back against the pylon, pinning his torso to the cold cement.

“Holy shit!” He yelps out loud, unconcerned with being heard above the rising din of utensils clanking and books shimmying themselves into free fall from the shelves. He fights against it, struggling but unable to free himself.

“Right there…fuck, yes!” Vanya shrieks, back seizing before thrust back into the couch.

Diego is dragged forward by his ribs with the spasm by the invisible force of the sound, unprotected back taking the brunt of the blow as he slams back into the unforgiving surface. Instead of fighting back, he leans into it, embracing the weight holding his body down, the pressure building in his ears and at the base of his spine.

The crystal tumbler sitting on the bar shatters. Their father’s empty urn tumbles from its resting place to the ground with a resounding clang that adds to the rising whirlwind of noise.

“He’d hate this.” Diego laughs bitterly to himself, hand beginning to move again in double time. Not even the suggestions of incest or sexuality, but the blatant misuse of their extraordinary abilities for their own unstructured, uninhibited enjoyment. It’s the weirdest sign in the world and all the encouragement he needs to continue.

His neck strains with the effort of holding himself up, working against the formidable energy pushing against him as his fingers begin to cramp. He’s ready to collapse, exhaustion and exertion finally getting the better of him. But he’s so damn close he can feel it, from the too-sensitive head of his cock to the curling starting in his toes.

As if sensing his predicament, Allison’s arm leaves Vanya’s waist and trails upward, snaking up her chest, scratching at the exposed skin with her long nails as she goes.

The angle is awkward but she manages to wind her creamy fingers around the pale column of her neck.

She squeezes once, hard and Vanya throws her head back, in a voiceless scream.

Feeling his rhythm beginning to falter, Diego braces his thighs and goes for it, gritting his teeth and stripping his cock.

He doesn’t hear it when she comes, her cries silenced by the fist wrapped around her throat, but he will never forget the feeling.

The static air within the room ripples with the magnitude of the sound being amplified. The sensation rips through his body, warming his blood and singing through his bones, lifting his feet from the floor.

His own orgasm is torn from him and he’s never felt anything like it, unable to help but howl as it bleeds from his pores, the scar on his face burning white hot.

His brain is an explosion of colour that fades to blackness. His body fights it like a perfectly executed sleeper hold, going down swinging even when the lights are switched out.

*

Diego comes to with blood in his eyes, the tangy scent of his own dried come offensively assaulting his nostrils.

He tests the sensation in his limbs cautiously before opening his eyes. They’re limp with exhaustion, heavily spent but other than the swimming in his head, nothing feels broken.

A warm, wet sensation on his forehead causes his eyes to jerk open suddenly and violent, tripping in a dream and landing in your bed.

“Easy, tiger.” Allison says, continuing to dab at his forehead.

“You were out for a while. How do you feel?” Vanya asks, standing above her.

He opens his mouth to respond and bites his own tongue when Allison closes it, slapping him hard in the mouth.

“Hey!”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Allison growls, eyes sparkling with fury. Behind her, Vanya remains silent, staring at him coldly.

“I…I…jus-just…” Diego blushes furiously, struggling to sit upright, crossing his arms defensively over his chest as his stutter emerges. It’s too late when he realises he’s only making more of a mess of himself, “Came in here for a nap after nightshift, okay?”

“Doesn’t look like you got much rest!” Allison’s eyes flick down distastefully, “I know you’ve been trying harder with the skulking around, vigilante schtick. You’ve got trust issues, we all do. But creeping on your family, your sisters?”

Diego raises his hands, placating.

“Please, I c-came to apologise for coming at you both so hard the other day…I didn’t come here to…well…”

“What are you, some kind of pervert?” Allison interrupts heatedly, wrapping her hand around his throat with a menacing squeeze, “You into some kinky, voyeurism kind of shit?”

Diego holds his tongue, swallowing hard. She’s stubborn and feisty and he knows nothing he can say will get him out of this situation lightly. The best he can do is let her walk all over him for a while then throw himself beneath the soles of her Manolo Blahnik’s in hopes she’ll forgive him.

Vanya eyes him distrustfully, and he thinks she’d as soon wipe him off the face of the earth than give him a second chance. 

“Did you even think about how it would make us feel?” Vanya asks quietly.

“N-no.” Diego admits through gritted teeth, chin high as Allison squeezes, just for good measure, “It wasn’t my intention…but I was thinking with my dick and v-violated your privacy for my own gratification. I’m sorry for the other day…for not being good at sharing when the feelings stick get passed to me and for making fun of you for trying. What can I do?”

“Admit you’re a freak.” Allison demands, releasing her grip from his throat and balling her hand into a fist, “It’s not consent but it’s something.”

Diego unconsciously rolls his eyes, wincing when Allison grabs him by the jaw, raises her other fist to strike.

“Fine. I’m a freak.” Diego rushes out, meaning it. Admitting to himself that maybe the apocalypse more than a little fucked him up even though he sucks at showing it.

He braces for the impact of a hit that doesn’t come.

He does not expect for Allison to dive forward and lick the side of his face.

“And scene.” Vanya sighs with a fond shake of her head as Allison giggles.

“What the fuck just happened?” Diego asks, as Allison throws her arms around him.

“We’re all freaks here, we just needed to hear you say it.” Allison supplies helpfully, before pulling back to gentle stroke Diego’s temple.

“Let’s get him up on the couch. That dazed look might genuinely be a concussion.” Vanya assess, apology clear in her voice. Together they help Diego up and move him gently to his resting spot on the couch.

“So…you’re not mad?” Diego clarifies. His head is spinning and not just because he’s taken one too many hits in the head.

“I heard you come in…super attuned to sound, perks of the new powers.” Vanya explains, sitting down beside him, pointing at Allison before ducking her head shyly.

“And why didn’t you call me out?” Diego asks, shoving a pillow roughly behind his head.

“It wasn’t entirely unwelcome.” Vanya hums, blushing, furiously. “We weren’t exactly being discreet. As you saw…felt…my powers kind of make it impossible.”

“Nah.” Diego murmurs, joking easily, “It’s not that different from when we were kids, sneaking around together, jerking off, when ya think about it. Close confines, thin walls, echoey halls. We all survived Klaus screaming the house down when he used to full-body wax himself. That sound was way worse than a little glass shattering.”

Vanya offers an appreciative smile, lowering her eyes.

“Besides, this one performs better for an audience.”

“Are you calling me a whore?” Allison gasps, throwing a pillow at her lover who laughs easily and ducks.

“You’re an artist.” Vanya adds fondly, blowing her a kiss.

It’s a whole lot to unpack there, but Diego bites back his smart-arse remarks and tries for honesty.

“I meant what I said, kind of.” He clarifies, moving his arms behind his head, not missing the way that both women watch his biceps flex, “I did mean to apologise to you both, but I wandered in here half asleep, looking for a nap.”

“You did hide, though.” Allison points out.

“Force of habit.” Diego concedes with a dip of his head, “I was going to come out, then you started getting all deep and personal, then things got…weird and…”

“Excuse me?” Allison frowns at the description.

“So that wasn’t you I heard fapping in the corner?” Vanya teases, unable to keep a straight face.

“Weird…if you’re not into fooling around with your non-biological siblings in secret. Which I obviously am.” Diego smirks, finally relaxing enough to be himself.

Allison winks, stroking his arm gently as Vanya smiles encouragingly.

“Finally, honesty.”

“Does everyone know about you two?” Diego asks, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand.

“Not yet. It’s still pretty new.” Allison confirms, “We’re not exactly out there, but we aren’t hiding either.”

“The exhibitionism would make that difficult.” Diego sniggers, earning a light hit from both women.

It might be the mild head injury or the most intense orgasm he’s had in the recent history of this timeline, but his head is dozy and his tongue is loose and rambling, so he keeps talking.

“You ladies know I’m no good at the talk it out and cuddle kind crap but this, aside from the fact that you’re both kinda hot and Dad would hate it…” Another flurry of smacks that he doesn’t bother to shield himself from, “It’s cute…you guys working through your shit together like this…”

They wait patiently, brown eyes trained on him as he pauses, yawns again before cuddling into the pillows.

“Not that what I or any of those other fuck ups think, but I’m in your corner, sexually and you know, otherwise.”

Allison cocks an eyebrow, impressed at the rare display of sentimentality, as Vanya laughs, reaching out to gentle stroke his hair off his forehead. 

“Same old Diego – super tough on the outside, super soft on the inside.” She says gently, combing her hands through his hair.

He barely catches it as he drifts off, the warmth of the afternoon sun and in his bones and in the tiny, firm fingers combing through his hair.

“It matters.” Allison whispers quietly.


End file.
